clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Atin Skirata
'''Atin Skirata, originally born RC-3222, was a clone commando in Omega Squad during the Clone Wars. History Training Atin was born in 32 BBY on Kamino. While training, Atin received many scars. Partly from his regular training but also because of the fact that his trainer, Walon Vau was a ruthless training sergeant, forcing the clones to either fight each other or to fight him. Atin refused to fight his brothers so he decided to combat Vau, with Vau almost killing him with his Mandalorian saber.Republic Commando: Hard Contact He originally had a squad during training, who had died in the Killing House, a training program where they used live fire rounds to train commandos. He was then reassigned to Prudii Squad. Death of his Squad Atin was reassigned to Prudii Squad, Karen Traviss "In my notes...Niner's old squad was Lambda, Fi's was Teroch Squad, and Atin's was Prudii Squad but everyone but him died at the First Battle of Geonosis. Afterwards Atin got a case of survivor's guilt, Walon Vau slashed the commando with his knife leaving a scar stretching from his right eye to the left side of Atin's chin. Soon after these events took place, he became a soldier in the newly formed squad known as Omega Squad consisting of himself, Darman Skirata, Fi Skirata, and Niner Skirata. They attended a meeting for their next mission, which took place on Qiilura. Qiilura Three months after the First Battle of Geonosis took place, he and the rest of Omega Squad went on a mission to Qiilura. Once they flew in, they were shot down. Fi and Atin jumped out of the ship, while Niner was pushed out while trying to force Darman. Atin was able to rendezvous with Fi and Niner and work their way towards their objective. Atin thought Darman was dead and did not mind sharing his opinions on the matter. Atin was a silent type, until he broke down and yelled at Niner and Fi and told him his backstory. Atin was proved wrong when Darman rejoined the group along with Jedi Commander Etain Tur-Mukan. When Darman and his new brothers reunited and were eating a meal together, Atin hugged Darman, much to his surprise. Tur-Mukan and their Gurlanin ally Jinart informed the squad that their intelligence was faulty. Atin and Darman then were tasked with digging under the facility to capture Separatist Scientist Doctor Ovolot Qail Uthan. Uthan shot at the two, but they were able to apprehend her. They escaped in a tunnel they had broke into previously. However, Uthan was injured during the escape. Tur-Mukan assisted her, while Atin and Darman covered them in their dash for the landing point where the LAAT or "Larty" was. However, during the dash, Atin was injured by the Separatist Captain Hurati. Darman saw Hurati and put him down. He assisted Atin and took him to the ship. While the gunship waited, Atin and Uthan remained at ship. Darman and Tur-Mukan ran back to assist Niner and Fi take out Separatist Major Ghez Hokan. Tur-Mukan decapitated Hokan and gave his armor to Fi. After recovering the rest of Omega Squad, Atin and Uthan were taken to the medbay aboard the Majestic. Galactic City Spaceport Hostage Siege A month later, after he had healed from his injuries on Qiilura, Omega Squad were deployed on Coruscant as a special unit for a hostage situation. Galactic City Spaceport had been taken over by Korunnai terrorists. This is when Atin was first introduced to Kal Skirata, the training sergeant and father figure for the rest of Omega Squad. Jedi General Kaim attempted to defuse the situation with democracy. However, Kaim's plan backfired, which resulted in his death. Kaim's corpse was tossed outside, with several explosives attached to it. Fi jumped onto the corpse, taking the explosion head on and surviving. The CSF would remember Fi's great act and wished to honor him, despite his being a commando, so many of them wished to buy him drinks at a bar.Omega Squad: Targets Mission to the Coruscant-Perlemian Intersection During the Mission to the Coruscant-Perlemian Intersection, Omega Squad captured some terrorists that were allied with a terror cell on Coruscant. The squad were flown in by Sicko in an unmarked Republic ship. Once the squad was dropped off, Sicko flew off. The squad lost contact with Sicko. The squad were stuck aboard the Separatist ship, which had been disabled by the squad, but unfortunately, all systems, including oxygen and heat became limited.Republic Commando: Triple Zero The commandos waited for assistance, while three ships were in bound; a Separatist shuttle commandeered by Delta Squad, the Majestic, and the Fearless. They had also received word of a Separatist cruiser was on it's way to take them out and leave no witnesses. Luckily, Delta Squad entered the system before the Separatists could. Fearless entered the system shortly thereafter for extraction. Delta brought Atin and Omega into their ship and then the Fearless. While leaving the system, Niner asked for Sicko's sitrep. It was discovered that Sicko was killed by a civilian freighter, the Nova Crystal, because they thought that Sicko's vessel, TIV Z590/1 was a pirate ship. In the eyes of the public, the captain was a hero, but Sicko would be remembered by Omega, though they barely knew him. They met with Etain once again on board the Fearless. Later on, while aboard the ship, Atin and Delta Squad member Sev got into an argument; both were trained by Vau and Sev was mad at Atin because Vau was disappointed in him. Black Ops on Coruscant When they arrived back on Coruscant for debriefing, they met up with Training Sergeant Kal Skirata, who made Delta Squad do several push ups on the spot for mouthing off. The two squads were called on by Skirata for a special operation on the planet, which he ran past Jedi General Arligan Zey. He gave the commandos "two weeks leave" and was able to give a company of other troopers the same for a cover. They established a makeshift base at Qibbu's bar. There, Atin saw Vau. He set aside his differences with Vau for the mission. The squad were divided up into teams of four in several different watches. Atin was assigned to White Watch with Fixer. After doing some recon, the watches discovered the Separatists on planet, led by a man named Perrive. Shortly thereafter, many of the clones went back to the bar. While in the bar, Atin was the victim of flirting by a Twi'lek waitress named Laseema. Atin was not expecting this, and was overwhelmed. Only a few mere hours later, the squad was gearing up for an assault on the Terrorists. The unit consisted of the men of Omega and Delta Squads, Skirata, Vau, Ordo, Mereel, Corr, Etain and Jedi General Bardan Jusik, as well as Vau's pet strill, Lord Mirdalan. Etain, Vau and "Mird" went after Perrive for the datapad he possessed, while the rest were tasked with taking out the Separatist cell as a whole overnight. Their mission was successful and they were able to execute or capture all of the 98 Separatists in the cell. By the end of the night, the unit and the CSF were celebrating at Qibbu's, where Laseema sat with Atin and caressed the scar across his face. Later that night, Atin got his knife and prepared to execute Vau, as he swore to do so after his beating after the First Battle. Vau entered the room and Atin confronted him. The two fought for a few minutes, but before Atin could deal the killing blow, Jusik entered the room and tossed them both onto opposite sides of it. Atin begrudgingly shook hands with Vau after Jusik ordered him to do so. The Squad would soon be deployed again, after only a day more of rest. Appearances * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Omega Squad: Targets * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone commando Category:Omega Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Scarred clone troopers Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Skirata Category:Deserters